Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears (Jomaribryan's version) (Complete Sentence)
Here's the complete sentence for Moo-sic to My Ears. One day on the farm, Old Mac makes yummy treats (blue corn for Alfred, grass and rice for Poppycock and sweet clover for Celeste) for the Barnyard buddies. When he calls for treats before the animals arrive. They were play tag. Old Mac was very upset because he's going inside the farmhouse. When Poppycock said, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" until he fell! He said, "TIME OUT PLAYERS!" Lucinda said, "Poppycock, are you alright?" He's okay, but Old MacDonald's not. They were in trouble. What should they do? Animals would them him. Where's Old Mac? The animals plan a present or a thing plow. Alfred got a corn cob desert. He's funny. How should they buy or make him a plow? Old Mac likes lots of things. He likes to sing, dance, tell jokes and tell stories. The animals will have a show called a Moo-sical show. When Joanna arrives, Celeste, Alfred, Lucinda and Poppyock will have a thank you Moo-sical show for Old Mac. The merry menagerie were making instruments, like a kazoo with a wax paper and a cob (kazoo sounds). Lucinda shows Poppyock these sandpaper blocks. She's playing a samba. Joanna shows them how to do a samba. They were doing the samba. When the "Old MacDonald was a Farmer" song ends, Alfred uses a drum out of a plastic food storage container. When Old Mac comes back, and he said "What are you doing, my merry menagerie?" Nothing? But, all of them were leaving. Old Mac doesn't want to play with them. He goes back to the farmhouse. When they came back, they all have to work to together to make a Moo-sical, the perfect thank for him. They need a song called "Put on the Music, Put on Your Shoes." The barnyard buddies need Cow-stumes for the show. Celeste wants to be princess, Poppyock has a pirate costume or Alfred wants to be, "SUPER PIG!" If they put our wishes together, it just might work! When the Wishing Through works, the Cow-stumes here alive. Celeste said, "Are these are pretty Cow-stumes?" Everyone will put on their costumes and get ready for the Thank You Moo-sical for Old Mac. Old Mac is back. Where are they? Ta-da! YAY! They present a Moo-sical presentation, just for Old Mac. He dubbed de, King Mac. They sing "Hail to Old Mac." Hollerin' haystacks! What a Moo-sical! They start the show for Old MacDonald, about a story of "Being Grateful." In the story, Celeste is a princess. She was sweet. Lucinda played the court jester who dances. But the princess never said, "Thank You!" Meanwhile in the village, there lived the dull pig. He's so dull. The dull pig brings the princess the things. But she never said, "Thank You!" But the dull pig disappeared. Where is the dull pig? So, the princess said the messenger throughout the kingdom and search for that dull pig. When that dull pig appeared, but she was no longer at him, he's a superhero. The princess said the magic words, "Thank You!" The dull pig had became...SUPER PIG! The kingdom was happy with two magic words, "THANK YOU!" Alfred gives cookies to Old Mac. Old Mac says, "Thank you, Alfred. A cookie!" Yummy! Thank you for the Moo-sical.